wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Caldar
General Information *Ever since he was a hatchling, Caldar has had dreams to become a legendary hero. *Caldar has dark blue primary scales and nearly white-blue underbelly scales. *Caldar is a current guard in Queen Coral's army and aspires to do his job as well as possible, though he may be kinda naive about what actual battle is. *His father used to tell him stories all the time about legendary dragons and adventure, thus inspiring Caldar's mind and dreams about adventure. *Calar used to be made fun of by other SeaWings for being a dreamer and his goals to be a hero. *Caldar's father was killed by Splash when he was younger. *Most of Caldar's family and close friends have died in the war, many on the attack of the Summer Palace. Personality *Caldar is outgoing, loves to have fun, adventure, and listen to stories. *During his free time, Caldar explores the underwater world, sometimes pretending to search for treasure and hunt sea monsters. *Caldar loves attention and to be thought of as brave and heroic. He also acts comical and silly if he is in a playful, adenturing mood. Though he will react seriously if he detects a threat to his Kingdom. *Caldar will fight to protect the SeaWing Kingdom with his life. He was almost killed because of this during the attack on the Summer Palace and suffered various burns as a result. *Most of the physical burns on his body healed without any scars due to the fact that he recuperated well underwater, but the mental burns never healed, and he tried to forget them. *When Caldar feels cornered or defensive, his usual outgoing, happy attitude may turn more sarcastic, spiteful, or isolated. Relationships *Brooke- One of Caldar's few true friends. Because of her young age and the fact that they both have little family left, Caldar views Brooke as a little sister. They are both very playful, though Caldar can act more mature and aggressive if the need arises. Caldar feels sorry for Brooke because of her history, and would defend her like family. Whenever he needs a reason to fight in the war, he thinks back to Brooke's past and how her family was killed. His goal is to prevent this from ever happening to another SeaWing again. *Kel- Caldar very much dislikes Kel as a dragon, but respects him as a soldier. He questions Kel's view of things, and feels that he is stuck-up and could care less about his fellow SeaWings, prefering the company of a NightWing, Scavengers, and even the Oracle over his entire Kingdom. *Splash- Caldar does not really trust this dragon. Even though he knows that it was not Splash's fault, he still blames him for killing so many SeaWings, including Brooke's family and Caldar's father. He also is angered at him for blinding Brooke, and feels that he may lash out at him again. Caldar is trying to warm up to him, but is finding it difficult. *Reef- This SeaWing is more than a bit strange. Caldar is unsure of Reef's past, and somewhat distrusts him on that account, but also feels sorry for the loner. He is trying to help Reef open up a bit more. Gallery Seawing 2.jpg|Epic SeaWing art by.... eh.... the illustrator....(The illustrator is Joy Ang) Category:SeaWings Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Soldier)